


Life With the Skelebros

by Katarite



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Any papyrus or sans, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Requests, i don’t want to write the tags for all the characters, no Nsfw, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarite/pseuds/Katarite
Summary: A huge collection of Oneshots, Requests, and Extras.Rules:1. You can request anything (No Smut)2. Can be from any AU (only the skelebros)3. Do NOT judge people for their requests.4. Don’t spam me.I hope you all enjoy this!
Relationships: /reader - Relationship, Skelebros/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	1. The Diary (Sans x Reader)

One year ago, the monsters returned to the surface. First, it came as a surprise to humanity, there were riots and brawls. Many monsters were forced into hiding and most couldn’t afford to have a home. Then, the human who freed them from the underground stepped up and became a representative for the monsters, and tried to communicate to the rest of humanity that monsters aren’t bad. This human was Frisk. They brought peace and understanding to an angry world. Now monsters, and humanity stand side by side in friendship. Little did I know that exactly six months later, I would have a monster as my college roommate. And I absolutely **hate** Sans.

Don’t get me wrong, I have nothing against monsters, in fact I am best friends with his brother. But Sans is just a lazy, self centered, jerk!   
  


I sigh as the door to our dorm room opens, revealing the lazy bag of bones. He walks over to his obnoxiously messy side of the room, dropping his bag on the floor and flopping onto his bed face first. I look back down at the diary entry and I feel my face flush as I realize that it was all about Sans again! Granted, it was about how much I hate him, but still! Why was I writing about him so much? As I looked over at him and noticed him laying on his side staring straight at me I realized why I hated him so much.

_I hate the way he makes me_ feel...

For some reason he makes me feel vulnerable, pathetic, and hopeless. But all of that is mixed with a desire to be around him and constant butterflies in my stomach. He raises a bone brow at me.   
  
**“If you take a picture it will last longer.”**

Apparently I had been staring for a while. I blush and try to hide it by turning away and flopping onto my bed.   
  


“Don’t you have anything better to do besides pester me?” I ask, trying to keep my voice steady. I hear him sigh and shift in his bed. **”Well, I could invite Pap over, but I get the feeling he would be an im _pester_ to the peaceful mood.”**

Before I can stop myself, I am laughing at his horrible joke. I try hiding it by shoving my face in my pillow but it is too late. Sans has already noticed my body betraying me. He continues.

**”Wow. Didn’t think that joke would be so _Pap_ ular. In my o _pun_ ion, it wasn’t one of my best.”**

I continue to laugh, unable to stop at this point. Sans continue to make bad jokes and I feel happier and more comfortable around him.

_Maybe hate was a strong word._

* * *

The Skelebros are out for lunch which means I have the dorm to myself. I decide to invite Mettaton over since he is fun to hang out with. He and I were having a blast, discussing a variety of things like his and Pap’s relationship, school, and our friends. At one point I excused myself to the bathroom.   
  


When I walk back in the room, I find Mettaton reading my diary.

”Met! Do you even know what privacy is? Why were you looking through my diary and drawer?” I grab the diary out of his hands and put it back into the drawer.   
  


I sigh. “How much did you read?”

Met smirks. _“A bit. Enough to know you are CLEARLY in love with Sans.”_

My eyes widen, how can I possibly be in love with him? I sputter. “Met! W-wait I think y-you have the wro-“

He cuts me off by placing his hand flamboyantly on my mouth. “ _Darling, I may be a robot, but I know what love looks like. After all, if he is just a friend, then why do you get a desire to be around him or constant butterflies in your stomach?”  
  
_

Curse him for quoting my diary.   
  


I sigh. “Please just don’t mention it to anyone, okay?”

Met nods.

A few minutes later, Papyrus and Sans are back. Mettaton practically drags Papyrus out of the room to go do “couple things” and to “leave us alone to get back to school stuff.”   
  


I smile at Sans and he smiles back at me. So what if I am in love with Sans?

Sue me.

* * *

I have been writing in my diary a LOT more than usual lately, all of it being about Sans. Unfortunately this also increases the skeletal roommate’s curiosity and need to CONSTANTLY ask me what I am writing. I, of course, can’t tell him that I am writing about him so I just lie and say I am writing about my day. This answer always seemed to satiate his curiosity.

Apparently that didn’t work tonight. 

It was late and I had fallen asleep while writing in my diary. The next thing I know, I am waking up at three in the morning with a sore back from falling asleep on the desk. I noticed Sans was still awake, the moonlight from our window showing the blue glow on his cheeks as he was reading something. As I studied him more closely, I noticed the book he was reading was my...

Oh my god he is reading my diary!   
  


It was hard to process all of the emotions flooding through my mind but I followed my main instinct which was to run. I ran out of the room, stopping at the end of the hallway to process what was going on. _Great Y/N. Now your roommate knows you are in love with him, and he probably will never feel the same way. Plus you signed up for a college with apparently no respect for privacy._ I start to walk again, wiping the hot tears of embarrassment that were streaming down my face. All of a sudden I hear a gentle pat behind me like feet landing and I feel bony arms wrap around my waist. He pulls me into him, my neck tickling at the feeling of the fur on his coat. The next thing I know we are back in the dorm room and Sans is clicking the dorm door shut. I say nothing as I walk over to his bed and grab the diary, putting it back into the drawer if my desk. I turn around to face him again, only to be pulled into a hug. We just stand there for a moment of much needed silence.

Finally I speak, my voice slightly muffled by his jacket. I want so badly to be mad at him but I can’t bring myself to it. “Why were you reading my diary?”

I feel his body stiffen, trying to find an explanation. Finally he has one, a genuine one. **“I was trying to find out what you liked, in a way that wouldn’t be obvious. I wanted to get you something, that way I could ask you out the perfect way.”**

It takes me a moment to process his words but I feel a big smile come to my face. “You could have just asked me out you dork.” I look up at him (reader is short, deal with it XD)

He looks down at me his pinpricks glowing a soft and gentle blue. **“What can I say? I didn’t have the _guts._ ”   
**

I laugh at the bad joke. Sometimes invasions of privacy can bring great things.

”I love you Sans.”

He puts his teeth to my head, in what I am guessing is his version of a kiss.

**”I love you too.”**


	2. My Hero (Papyrus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are afraid of storms, but luckily for you, your boyfriend knows how to make your fear lessen.

To say storms scared you was an understatement. Currently you are curled up in a ball on your couch, not wanting to move from your current position away from the windows just trying to tough it out without crying.

_BOOM_

Flashes of light go across the dark apartment as you feel tears start streaming down your face. Looks like you failed toughing it out. You direct your attention to your phone, opening the messaging app and getting ready to text your boyfriend when you pause. Normally you wouldn’t hesitate to text your boyfriend in these storms, but you knew that today he was spending an “inside skelebro day” to hang out with Sans. Sans is one of the most important things to Pap and you didn’t want to ruin their day.   
  


_BOOOOOOOOOOMMM_

You hide under a small blanket that you had with you on the couch and somehow curl up even tighter, sobbing at how close the thunder sounded. Your body is trembling and you can’t help but feel a bit ridiculous. Still, you stayed hidden underneath the blanket as the storm seemed to increase. Your phone vibrates and in your curled position you check it, to find a message from pap.

**TheRoyalSpaghettiGuard:** **HELLO LOVE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I KNOW STORMS TEND TO MAKE YOU UNEASY.**

You can’t help but smile at his sweetness and at the fact that he is checking in on you. You know that if you tell the truth, he will be over here in a heartbeat. Sans is really cool and understanding, but you still don’t want to take away their brother bonding time.

**LovingAskeleTON: I am okay Paps. Thanks for checking in on me but I am really fine!   
**

**TheRoyalSpaghettiGuard: ARE YOU SURE? YOU AREN’T CURLED UP ON THE COUCH CRYING?**

You sigh, hating that he knows you so well.

**LovingAskeleTON: No Paps, I am not. Stop worrying about me so much and have fun with your brother! ❤️  
  
**

Strangely enough you get no response after this. Hopefully this means he just went back to hanging out with Sans. You thought you saw a blue flash through the blanket but all of this was dismissed as your brain started panicking at the sudden loud sound.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

You whimper and curl tighter underneath the blanket when suddenly you feel yourself lifted up into someone’s arms. You let out a squeak and move the blanket, surprised to see Papyrus. “LIAR. I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND, I KNOW YOU ARE NOT FINE WHEN YOU SAY YOU ARE.” You just blink at him in confusion but you see another blue flash out of the corner of your eye. Sans must have shortcutted them here. “P-pap.. you are supposed to be hanging out with Sans..” I feel him readjust me as he sits down on the couch, holding me in his lap, his arms wrapped around me, making me feel safe. “SANS KNOWS YOUR FEAR OF STORMS AND I HAD A HARD TIME ENJOYING MYSELF, KNOWING YOU WERE HERE AND AFRAID. HE COMPLETELY UNDERSTANDS. SO MY HUMAN LOVER, I SHALL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!” He carefully picks you up and places you on the couch, telling you to stay put and wait there. 

After about 10 minutes, he comes back into the living room, grabbing your hand and guiding you into the bedroom. You didn’t expect to see what you saw. He has somehow managed to build a beautiful blanket fort, a soft glow coming from the inside of it from what you assume are fairy lights. He watches your face brighten and it brings joy to his soul.   
  


_BOOOM_

You have somehow hidden in his side, snuggled up and hiding your face from the loud noise. He can’t help but chuckle a little bit at this and he gently puts his gloved hands on your waist, guiding you away from his side and towards the fort. You go inside of it and immediately felt your heart explode. He has a nest of blankets and pillows inside for comfort, with Netflix loaded up onto his fully charged laptop and some of your favorite comfort snacks. He even made sure to include some of your favorite drink in cute bottles. “P-pap... This is amazing! Y-you didn’t have to do this!” He crawls into the fort and finds a comfy spot in front of the laptop. He has wrapped a blanket around himself and you follow him, sitting in the spot in his lap that he has left for you, his arms immediately wrapping around you protectively while covering you both with the blanket. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CARE FOR YOU VERY MUCH AND I HAVE TAKEN IT UPON MYSELF, DUE TO BEING THE HONORABLE ROLE OF YOUR BOYFRIEND, TO PROTECT YOU FROM THE STORM.”

You giggle as the movie starts on the laptop and you snuggle further into him.

_“My hero.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any requests that you may have! Again, it can be from any AU.


	3. Tentacles (Nightmare x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare has some feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for @BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount

Nightmare isn’t exactly what people would call the nicest guy. He has a tendency to push people away or have no mercy for those who stood in his path. He was cold, analytical, and unpredictable, feeding off of the negativity of the world, growing stronger. He hated positivity and emotion, it made him feel weak... vulnerable....

But there was one exception. And that exception was you.

Neither of you really know when he started feeling okay, wait no, actually LIKED being around you but as the months went on of you knowing the Apple Brothers, you felt your bond with the gooey skeleton grow.

So as Nightmare entered through the door of your shared apartment, he couldn’t help but smile seeing you sitting on the couch with a peaceful expression on your face, asleep with the black octopus plushie in your arms. The plushie was just a joke, to remind you of that time you compared him to an octopus, but you had ended up loving it and keeping it, cuddling with it whenever your bonefriend wasn’t around. Setting his gear down, he makes his way over to the couch trying not to wake you up as he lays beside you. He is thankful for the size of the thing, it was perfectly comfortable for the two of you to lay on it.   
  


Nightmare carefully starts wrapping his tentacles around you, bringing you into his arms without waking you up. At least that was the plan. In reality he got three around you, but when he went to wrap the fourth around your form you grabbed it and wrapped your arms around it, cuddling it with your plushie. He sighs as a blue blush creeps onto his face. With his tentacles being slightly... sensitive... it made it feel oddly good that you were wrapped around it. He sighs in content as you pull yourself closer to him, nuzzling his face with your own, now waking up.

_“Hello Y/N... I didn’t try to wake you up, sorry about that.”_ You lean forward and kiss the top of his head, smiling when a blush and a goofy smile spreads across his face. Feeling a blush if your own, you hide your face in his tentacle and mumble “It’s not a bad way to wake up from a nap...” You start tracing your finger on his limb that you have captured in your arms. His eyes close, clearly becoming relaxed as his whole form sinks more into the couch.

You have always been fascinated by Nightmare, but mainly by his tentacles. They are soft and warm, and when he wraps them around you it always feels like an extra soft blanket. Sometimes you have nights like this where you cuddle in peaceful silence, holding them or being held by them. It always felt really nice.

Nightmare never really understood what you saw in him, or why you liked the tentacles so much, if he wasn’t a frightening monster already, he felt that it made him more of one. But you were never afraid of him. You always smiled, were always kind, always there to help right away. At first it pissed him off, he hated you for not hating him, but as time went on you two grew close and he finally understood that it wasn’t hatred he was feeling towards you.

Your small touches meant the world to him, your smiles when he wrapped you up in his tentacles, your joy when you saw each other, it made him... happy.

And for once he didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was too short but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember to send in your requests, and also please stay safe everyone!
> 
> Love y’all!


	4. Numb (Stretch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so just to warn ya, this isn’t a romantic, fluffy story. It is a sad one shot. So if you just want fluff, don’t read this.
> 
> This is based off of something that happened to me today when I confessed to a childhood friend of mine, so it is my way of venting.
> 
> I didn’t really know which character to make him so I just made him Stretch.
> 
> Reader is a monster in this.

You sighed from your couch as you thought about your friends. You felt as lonely as ever! A virus was going around, so Toriel ordered all monsters to quarantine themselves in their homes. You felt like this was a good idea, but as the days piled on, you felt more lonely with each day. As your thoughts drifted over your friend’s faces you couldn’t help but think about one skeleton in particular. Stretch.

You have known Stretch and his brother, Blue, ever since middle school. You were younger than them, them being a grade above you, but you all connected immediately. The next thing you knew, you were hanging out with them outside of school, drawing together or playing video games. But after a year of knowing them, you started to develop feelings for Stretch. You told him immediately, but he just laughed it off, saying that you guys were both young and that you should enjoy being friends. Now, 3 years later, you still have feelings for the skeleton and you don’t know what to do about it. You decide to text your friend Chara. They generally have good advice about these things.

**GenerallyConfused:** **Hey Chara. Can I talk to you about something?**

**ChocolateManiac: Of course! What’s up?** ****

**GenerallyConfused: I uh... I still like Stretch. I am so confused about it. His emotions are always so hard to read, and I want to date him so badly, but idk how he feels. I am so scared of screwing things up.**

**ChocolateManiac: Hmm... well you shouldn’t be afraid of screwing things up. You stayed friends the last time, why would it be any different? Think of the times when you thought he may have liked you, because if there are multiple of those, there is a chance he may like you.**

You think back on those middle school dances where he danced with you every slow dance, all the times he hung out with you when you were lonely or whenever you asked, how he always cheered you up when you were down. Maybe you were reading too much into those moments, but you had a spark of hope.

**GenerallyConfused: Well... there have been many moments.**

**ChocolateManiac: Go for it Y/N!**

You grin, giving in. Your hands started to shake as you pulled up your chat with Stretch.

**GenerallyConfused: Hey Stretch, can I talk to you about something?**

**StretchyAndIKnowIt: Sure**

**GenerallyConfused: Let me start off by saying I don’t want anything to be awkward after this.**

You pause, thinking of what to say next.

**GenerallyConfused: Remember how I told you I like you in Middle School? Well... I still do. A lot. I would have told you sooner, but I didn’t know how you felt which was why I didn’t. I understand if you don’t feel the same way, and I want to continue being friends throughout all of this. I just want to know how you feel.**

You anxiously watch the screen as it shows he is typing.

**StretchyAndIKnowIt: Imma be honest... I have never liked anyone before. I am pretty emotionless, so I can’t know what I am feeling if I don’t feel much.   
** ****

Your heart sinks. You care so much about Stretch, his answer both breaking your heart and overwhelming you with concern for him.

**StretchyAndIKnowIt: Thank you for being open with your feelings Y/N.**

**GenerallyConfused: Thank you for being so honest. We still friends?**

**StretchyAndIKnowIt: Of course! I would never want to lose you over something like this.**

You feel your heart warm at this statement, and you say your goodbyes, promising to talk to him tomorrow. 

As a few rogue tears streak down your face, you feel confused. Why were you so upset over this, you knew this was going to be the result and you are still best friends with him. So why do you feel so hurt?

As the hours passed on in the afternoon, you felt... how Stretch must feel everyday.

_Numb..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this was more depressing, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don’t be afraid to leave requests!


	5. Hair dye (Ink x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your artistic boyfriend is curious about the color you put in your hair

The blue and purple that you had in your hair was steadily fading out. You sigh, realizing that it is time to dye it again. The color in your hair wasn’t necessarily bad, after all it was a soft purple and blue now, but you just didn’t feel like it fit you that well. You didn’t know what color you wanted to pick this time.   
  


You looked over at your boyfriend. He was currently drawing on a piece of paper with colorful markers, looking very focused. You didn’t want to distract him, but you really wanted Ink’s opinion on this. You tap his shoulder and his unique eye lights land on you. He smiles and asks “What is it Y/n?”

”What is your favorite color?” You asked. It may be fun to surprise your boyfriend with dying your hair his favorite colors, knowing him it would be something very unique and it would surprise him.   
  


He blinks for a moment and says “I love all of them equally. It is like asking me what my favorite child is.” You sigh. Rainbow it is.

As his attention goes back to his drawing, you kiss him on the head and leave to go buy hair dye.

(Time skip brought to you by Papyrus screeching at a pun)

When you walk back into your apartment, you find your boyfriend sitting on the kitchen counter, waiting for you. He smiles and his eyes land on the bag. “Whatcha got there?” You pull out the hair dye and bleach and show it to him. “What do you have all this weird paint for?” You look at him in surprise. Does he not know what hair dye is? You know that he doesn’t have hair, but it still shocks you. There is no better way for him to know than for you to show him. You look at him. “Come on, let me show you.”   
  


First you bleach your hair. He doesn’t seem to be a fan of the blankness but you reassure him you are just getting started. After washing the bleach out and letting your hair dry you look at your colors. You decide you will like a rainbow gradient best. Your boyfriend watches you in fascination as you apply the colors to your hair. Before you could put the last three colors in, Ink stopped you. “Can I try doing the last three? I see what you are doing!” You trust him so you nod and sit on the counter, watching as he takes your hair in his hands and spreads the color. It makes him seem... relaxed and most importantly, happy!

Before you know it, he is finished and you wash your hair again. When your hair was finally completely dry, you come out of the bathroom to find your boyfriend on the couch. A rainbow blush has appeared on his cheeks and he smiles when you sit on his lap.

He sits there, holding you for a few moments, before he starts running his fingers through your hair, fascinated at the glow of each color as the light hit it.   
  


“Hey Ink?”

”Yeah?”

”Do you want to dye my hair completely the next time I dye it?”

He smiles excitedly, one of his eye lights turning into a heart and the other a star.

”I would love to!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea when I was dying my hair a week or two ago. I feel like since Ink is very artistic, he would be fascinated at the process of dying hair. I had a lot of fun writing this!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Remember to leave your requests in the comments!


	6. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schedule

Hey Readers! Apologies for this not being an actual chapter but I think you are gonna like what I have to say!

I have a hard time staying motivated with stores but I noticed that as I make schedules, they keep me motivated.

So I am doing this for my stories since it seems like people actually enjoy them! Also by the way, thank you for all of you kind comments, they mean the world to me and it makes me happy to see so many of you enjoying my stories!

Here is the schedule:

Monday: Drafting for Reminiscence  
Tuesday: N/A  
Wednesday: Drafting for Repair My Heart  
Thursday: Life with the Skelebros Oneshot posted (please send in requests)  
Friday: N/A  
Saturday: Reminiscence chapter posted  
Sunday: Repair My Heart chapter posted

I will try to stick to this schedule as best as I can, but just know that I am prioritizing school first so sometimes there may be weeks where I post on different days or not at all.

This schedule is starting this weekend, so look forward to new updates for each story!

Stay safe readers!


	7. Pregnant (Underfell Pap/Monster Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the prompt a bit to where y/n is breaking the news to edge that she is pregnant. So I hope you are okay with that *nervous breakdown laughing*
> 
> So the actual summary is this.
> 
> You have found out that you are pregnant with your fiancé’s kid. The question is... how is he gonna react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send in requests! 
> 
> Updated every Thursday.

You feel the butterflies in your stomach increase as you anxiously await your fiancé to come home. You asked his brother to try and get him off of work early to get him over here sooner, but alas Edge refused Red’s antics, saying that his brother “NEEDS TO GET HIS LAZY ASS BACK TO WORK.”

Edge and Red both work for the police force, Edge doing most of the work while Red sits in the car and naps. He makes up for it by doing the paperwork since Edge is far too impatient to get it done correctly.

As you continue to pace the floors, you jump when you hear the door’s lock being turned. As you turn around and make sure everything is perfectly set up for dinner the door opens revealing a very worn out looking Edge and a sheepish Red. You raise an eyebrow, wondering what Red had done (or had not done) this time. “You look exhausted.”

Red silently leaves as your fiancé drifts his eyes over to you, and then the dinner. He hums in appreciation, but he gives you a quizzical look. “WHAT IS THE OCCASION?” You avert your gaze and let out a nervous chuckle, leaving your poor fiancé even more confused. “I uhhh... have some news. You want to know before or after dinner?” He blinks for a moment. “DEPENDS. IS THIS GOOD NEWS OR BAD NEWS?” You smile. “I would say this is very good news!” He smiles. “WELL THEN TELL ME NOW SO THAT WE CAN CELEBRATE OVER DINNER... WAIT IS THIS WHY MY LAZY ASS OF A BROTHER KEPT TRYING TO GET ME OFF OF WORK?” You can’t help but giggle, because even if Red left, he was still seeing and hearing everything.

You are a popular YouTuber, which is unusual to say the least as a monster who had just moved up, but somehow you managed it. Currently you had your phone hidden and recording the whole thing... on a livestream. You have told no one the news yet, but your fans are curious to see what it was, and they love when you mess with Edge. So why not combine both? Red took extra delight to that.

”Uhh maybe? But don’t be too harsh on him, I just got too excited.”   
  


“SO DOES RED KNOW WHAT THE NEWS IS?”

”Nope! I just told him it is really important.”

The detective part of him must have been satiated because he stopped his line of questioning. You smile and motion for him to sit down in his chair.   
  


“Soo... Edge. I am.. uh...”

”I LOVE YOU BUT FOR THE LOVE OF ASGORE PLEASE JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY.”

You grin. “We are gonna have a new member of the family moving in soon.”

He blinks. “I SEE... IS IT A NORMAL HUMAN THING? I KNOW YOU LIKE FOLLOWING THEIR TRADITIONS NOW THAT WE LIVE ON THE SURFACE.”

”Yep!”

”SO WHEN ARE THEY MOVING IN?”

You start to laugh. You stammer out “N-nine m-months.”

You see gears turning and then his expression changes from questioning to shocked as he just sits there, baffled. “Uh... Edge?”

Oh. My. God. Is that a tear? You actually got Edge to cry! From joy!

”PLEASE TELL ME THAT THIS IS NOT A CRUEL JOKE.” You laugh and hug your fiancé, reassuring him that it is really happening.

All you can say is...

This is one of the best days of your life.

EXTRA:

It has been a few months and Edge has already babyproofed the apartment, made the nursery, and has been working on making battle armor for your baby to be a valiant and menacing warrior like him. You roll your eyes a bit at this but you let him do this, besides it’s kinda cute.

Edge still hasn’t found out about the fact that he was on a live stream crying, and hopefully it would stay that way.

You hear the door slam open as Undyne rushes in from her year long trip. “HEYA PUNK! CONGRATS! FOUND IT HILARIOUS THAT EVERYONE SAW EDGE HERE CRY LIKE A BABY.” As her cackles echo through the room, you turn your head sheepishly to find your husband scowling at you.

Well there goes that hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to decide whether or not to take the comedic approach with this one or the more emotional (“oh my god is he gonna stay?”) approach. I ultimately decided on the comedic approach because we all sure as hell need some funny and happy fluff in our lives right now.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Please be sure to comment your requests :)


End file.
